


Rain of Revolution

by SolingenOhligs



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision 2017, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Eurovision Song Contest 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolingenOhligs/pseuds/SolingenOhligs
Summary: The crowd didn't know what to think at this point. Everything was confusing and strange. News channels around the world were rushing to cover this breaking new story, the winner of Eurovision was having his victory overruled. By force. San Marino was taking the trophy away from Portugal. No one had asked for this.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment everyone had been waiting for was finally here. It was the day of the grand final of the Eurovision Song Contest. The mood was pretty happy, and all the entrants, even those who did not quality for the final, were in Ukraine for the celebrations. And of course, to party, which was the very spirit of Eurovision itself. They were all there, having a great time. Well, except for one country's act.  
Valentina Monetta, Jimmie Wilson, and songwriter Ralph Siegel had all disappeared from Kiev as soon as their semi-final had ended. Most of the other participants didn't think much of it, and assumed they had gone back to San Marino very quietly. It wouldn't have been that unusual. After all, San Marino had been humiliated for the third year in a row now, failing to qualify for the Eurovision grand final yet again. But all the other semi-final dropouts were still hanging around Kiev and the Eurovision Village. San Marino were the only ones absent.  
Francesco and Joakim were both walking around the Eurovision Village. Francesco Gabbani, the Italian entrant that year, and Joakim With Steen, one of the Norwegian represantitives, better known as JOWST. They were on their way to meet with O.Torvald, the Ukrainian entrants, who had all promised to show them around Ukraine and go on a tour of the best places. Sure, that would be fun, but Francesco just couldn't stop thinking about San Marino and their mysterious abscence. There was a strange San Marino-shaped hole in the contest, and even stranger, was that no one had saw them leave or could confirm that they had indeed, left.  
"It's very strange," Francesco said to Joakim, "Valentina and Jimmie are just gone now, and no one knows where they went."  
"Sour grapes, maybe?" Joakim said, "They didn't like it at all when they didn't qualify."  
"Well then, if that's true they're going to like it even less when they see the actual results," Francesco said, "San Marino only got one point! One!"  
"One point from who?"  
"From Germany," Francesco said, looking down at the paper in his hands, "From the televoters."  
"And how did you get that?" Joakim asked, "The detailed voting results of the semi-finals are supposed to remain a secret until after the final. Or at least, that's how I think the rules work."  
"It is. But it's circulating online," Francesco grinned, "I got this one from a Eurovision fansite. It's everywhere."  
"Wow, how about the results for the final then?"  
"Ha, I can't get results for an event that hasn't even happened yet. Well, I just hope that Valentina and Jimmie are ok. They're the only ones not here, it's kind of sad."  
"I'm sure they're fine," Joakim said, "They probably just went back to San Marino, like everyone is saying. Now then, we should go and find O.Torvald."  
Hacking the results of the semi-finals wasn't the only thing that the Eurovision fansites had done. They were wild with speculation over the mysterious disappearance of the San Marinese act. Some of them said that San Marino may withdraw from next year's Eurovision Song Contest. One of them had even published what seemed to be an insane conspiracy theory about how San Marino was going to attack the Eurovision final. But very soon, that wouldn't seem so 'insane'.


	2. Chapter 2

O.Torvald didn't know where San Marino's entrants had gone either, although they did show Joakim and Francesco around the city, just like they wanted. They went back to the hotel, waiting for the day of the Eurovision final. Eurovision week was going by so fast. Tomorrow they would find out the winner. The finalists all hoped that it would be them, but they knew that Portugal's Salvador Sobral and Bulgaria's Kristian Kostov were the favourites to win the whole thing.  
It was the next day, the day of the Eurovision final. Everything had gone perfectly, the performances had gone great, the only mistake had been Spain's Manel Navarro missing a note during the final part of his song. Now the entrants were all sitting in the green room, awaiting the results.  
"Well," Manel said sadly, "I blew it."  
"Not necessarily," replied Kristian Kostov, trying to reassure him, "It depends on how the broadcast goes out. Maybe people won't even notice. And remember, it is a song contest, not just a singing contest."  
The votes came and went, most of the countries had voted by now. The voting was nearly over, and the atmosphere was tense. It was clear now that the winner would either be Portugal or Bulgaria.  
Volodymyr, one of the hosts, stepped forward.  
"And the winner," he said, "Is Portugal! The winning song is 'Amar pelos dois!' Congratulations Salvador Sobral! Congratulations Portugal!"  
Salvador stepped up onto the stage and Volodymyr handed him his microphone so he could say a few words and then perform his winning song one last time.  
"Thank you Europe," Salvador began, but suddenly, he was interrupted.  
Valentina Monetta and Jimmie Wilson ran up onto the stage and over to Salvador. So San Marino's entrants hadn't left Ukraine after all. Valentina snatched the microphone from Salvador.  
"Excuse me?" Salvador said, "What do you think you're doing?"  
But Valentina ignored him. She spoke directly to the audience of the contest instead.  
"Four times," Valentina sighed, "Four times I have tried to win the Eurovision Song Contest. Three times I have failed. But not this time. This time I won't fail."  
The entrants sitting in the green room were laughing at this display, but they wouldn't be laughing for long. The doors of the arena slammed open and armed soldiers waving San Marino flags rushed through the arena.  
"Oh..." Kristian said, "This really isn't good. This isn't good at all."  
"What the hell is going on?" Francesco said, "San Marino can't do this!"  
Still more soldiers ran into the arena.  
"Is this a joke?" Brendan Murray sighed, "I knew I should have went back to Ireland! I knew it!"  
"It's too late for regrets," Levina said, "We need a plan to get out of here, and we need it fast."  
That was true. San Marino had just invaded the contest with armed soldiers. No one knew what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentina looked over to the hosts, Oleksandr and Volodymyr, who didn't know what to say. The third host, Timur, was in the green room when the incident started, and he didn't feel like leaving now.  
"Excuse me," Valentina said, "You must have misheard me. I said I am the winner of Eurovision 2017. Now hand me the trophy. Or do I have to take the trophy by force?"  
"No no no, of course not!" Oleksandr said, taking the Eurovision trophy from Salvador and handing it over to Valentina, "It's fine, this is your trophy now, you are the winner of Eurovision 2017!"  
"Excellent," Jimmie said, "I didn't think this would work, but this has really come together, hasn't it, Valentina?"  
"Yes," Valentina replied, "And now, it is time to face the Eurovision fans, as this year's winner."  
The crowd didn't know what to think at this point. Everything was confusing and strange. News channels around the world were rushing to cover this breaking new story, the winner of Eurovision was having his victory overruled. By force. San Marino was taking the trophy away from Portugal. No one had asked for this.  
"Europe!" Valentina yelled, "It is me and Jimmie, the winners of this year's Eurovision Song Contest!"  
Boos erupted from the crowd, this was not the winner they had voted for. This was not the winner anyone had voted for.  
Suddenly, Jon Ola Sand ran over to where Valentina was.  
"Valentina!" he yelled, "You cannot do this! This is insanity! Please stop this madness now!"  
But it didn't stop. It looked like the Eurovision Song Contest couldn't get any worse, but Valentina was going to prove them wrong. It could get worse. A lot worse. Just at that moment, the doors burst open as hundreds more armed soldiers rushed into the stadium. They were surprised that there was room for anymore soldiers there. They were all wearing helmets with the San Marino flag on them. Booing erupted from the crowd again, even with all the soldiers around them, a lot of the audience still weren't afraid to make their feelings about this known.  
Valentina Monetta then said something in Italian to the soldiers, and it could be heard on the TV in the green room area.   
"What did she say?" Lucie Jones asked. Francesco Gabbani, the Italian entrant, understood the words all too well.  
"She said... she said..." Francesco struggled to say it, "She said, 'if they boo again, shoot them.'"  
The entrants were horrified at this. How could this be happening? And how could San Marino, the smallest country in the whole of Europe and one of the smallest countries in the entire world, even be doing this?  
"This isn't right," Nathan Trent said, "San Marino doesn't have this much power. I don't even think they have an army. Where are all these soldiers even coming from?"  
"San Marino does have an army," Francesco said, "But it is very small. One of the smallest in the world, I believe."  
"Well, it doesn't look that small to me!" Brendan said.   
They wouldn't find out the answer tonight. The Eurovision entrants were all sent back to the hotel. Eurovision had finished. Valentina and San Marino made sure that everyone reported that her song was the winner, and not Portugal, the true winner. Everyone was shocked by this. This had never happened before. And just how did San Marino get so powerful all of a sudden, anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

It wouldn't be long before everyone found out the truth. The news came out, slowly but surely. Many years ago, songwriter Ralph Siegel had perfected cloning technology, and was creating super soldiers in a laboratory underground in San Marino City, the capital of San Marino. Before he became a songwriter, Ralph had wanted to be a scientist, but his theories on how to create and use the perfect weapons got him laughed out of the University of Munich. But they weren't laughing now, because he was right. But that wouldn't be the end of it.  
Suddenly, soldiers started showing up in capital cities all around the world. San Marino wasn't happy just winning the Eurovision Song Contest. They wanted to control the entire world. Some countries submitted under the invasion, some resisted.  
Ralph Siegel came out on television, on a broadcast that was sent all around the world.  
"Some foolish countries have tried to stand up to our invasion. Poland, you put up quite a fight. But that was a big mistake. Your actions against us will only make our occupation even worse for you. United Kingdom, you also tried to stop our unstoppable army. That was a big mistake too. All countries who try to attack us will regret it. And to all you so-called 'revolutionaries' out there, know this. If you take any action against us, we will find you, we will stop you, and we will crush you."  
Nearly every single country in the world was now occupied by San Marino. Every single country, except for one. Germany was suspiciously absent of an invasion. No soldiers marching around Berlin, nothing. The reason given was very simple. Not only was it Ralph Siegel's home country, but it was also the only country that had given San Marino any points. Just one point, but it was a point nonetheless. And that one single point was enough to spare Germany from the brutal occupation by San Marino. The televoters in Germany had done a great thing for the safety of their country. At the time, they didn't know it, but now the people who had voted for San Marino in Germany were seen as heroes. Many people even falsely claimed that they had dialed in to vote for the song, for the social status it brought.  
And Italy, while occupied, was being treated very nicely compared with the other occupied nations. They had been spared the worst of the invasion because they were so close to San Marino.  
Meanwhile, the Eurovision entrants were still stuck in Ukraine. The San Marinese invasion of the world had really set things back. They arrived at the airport, expecting to be put onto flights to their home countries, but it seemed that there was nothing that Ukraine could do.  
"So, what you're saying is, none of us are allowed back?" asked Francesco.  
"Well," the security guard replied, "Maybe you'll be allowed back to your home countries eventually. But for now, all working aeroplanes are only for the use of Mr. Siegel and the San Marinese Army. Everything has to go through Mr. Siegel first, no unauthorised air traffic is allowed."  
This was a real disappointment for the Eurovision contestants. They didn't know when they would be allowed to leave Ukraine now. Reluctantly, they all left the airport and went back to the hotel where they had been staying. They just hoped that they would be allowed to leave soon.


End file.
